


Nightmare Pillow Talk

by Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Bucky wakes up after having a nightmares; you comfort him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story set Post Civil War - assuming that T'Challa and Tony find a way to remove hydra brain washing from Bucky.

The familiar sound of electronic plates whirling as they recalibrated and shifted woke you. Rolling over you notice Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, staring intently at the floor. Sliding across the bed, you were careful not to startle him. You placed a gentle kiss where the metal of his shoulder met flesh, molding your chest around his back you wrapped an arm around his side and splayed out your hand across his chest, your chin softly rested on his shoulder.  
“Nightmares?” You questioned softly.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he replied bringing his warm flesh hand to grab yours. “You looked so peaceful, I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay” you murmured sleepily.  
You knew better than to pry if he wanted to talk about the dream he would when he was ready.  
“Come on, I’ll make us some tea.” You said placing another kiss on his shoulder.  
You went to pull yourself off him when his hand tightened on yours. “Wait,” he whispered.  
You looked at him puzzled as he turned to face you.  
“I just,” he hesitated. “I just need you touching me,” He pleaded.  
The brokenness of his voices felt like a stab in the gut.  
“Oh, Buck. Come here.” You replied softly.   
He only acted this way after a nightmare when it somehow revolved around losing you in some way. You leaned back against the head board and opened your arms, signaling for him to come lay down. His head rested against your chest in line with your heart. Often times after nightmares, hard missions or when he was having a bad day he would find the sound of your heart beat relaxing. At one time, he had told you it was the only thing that grounded him.  
You’d be lying if you said you weren’t worried. Running your fingers through his hair you could tell he was more on edge than normal. His heart rate was still high, muscles tense and he was drenched in sweat.   
“Buck, I’m not going anywhere ever. I promise,” You whispered reassuringly.  
His arms tightened around as he nuzzled closer to you.   
“James Buchanan Barnes, I mean it.”  
He let out a heavy breath as if a weight had been lifted from him. “They took you.” He muttered.  
“Who took me?”  
“Hydra, I wouldn’t comply so they took you and threatened to kill you if I didn’t obey.”  
“Oh, baby that’ll never happen,” You urged tightening your grip on his flesh arm.  
“I was so scared.” He breathed.  
“We live in Tony’s most secure compound and I train with Steven, Nat and you so often. They’ll never take me.”   
“But it could.” He mumbled.  
“Buck, look at me.”  
He raised his head, his steely blue eyes looking deep into your own. Your hand came to rest on his cheek.  
“We are safe – both of us. Everything is going to be alright. They can’t control you anymore. The King and Tony worked hard to make sure they’d never be able to control you again. You are a free man.”   
Bucky closed his eyes and leaned into your hand.  
You placed a kiss to his forehead, “Now, let’s go have some tea. Then I can get you back in bed.”  
A smile spread across his face for the first time since you’d woke up. You quickly realized the implications of what had just come out meant. You had a terrible habit of saying inappropriate things without realizing.   
He held out a hand to help you down off the bed.  
You pulled on your silk mid-thigh bathrobe at the foot of the bed. “Sergeant, you’ve got a mighty big grin plastered on your face.” You said noticing the growing smirk on his face.  
He turned to face you, his hand still resting on the door knob. His sweat pants hung low on his hips, accentuating his v-shaped abdomen. It was something you had seen a hundred times by now, but still had a way of making you blush. Your eyes caught a glimpse of a bead of sweat the dripped from his neckline down his chest – you followed it with your eyes.   
“Like what you see, doll?” Bucky questioned with a smirk drawing your attention back to his face.  
Stepping up to him you placed your hand on his chest, a grin growing on your ever-pink face. His muscles tightened under your touch, “I do.”  
He leaned down pressing a needy kiss to your lips; your arms coming to wrap up behind his neck.  
“If that tea doesn’t help, I can think of a few other ways to relieve your stress.” You whispered in his ear as he broke the kiss.  
“Screw the tea.” He said smiling as he turned to lock the door knob.  
His metal arm snaked around your waist, lifting you with ease. He began assaulting your neck with peppered kisses, making his way back towards the bed. When you felt, the bed touch your dangling ankles he gently laid you down.  
Leaning above you with his hands on either side of your head his lips came back to your own. The kiss was filled with desperation and admiration. When the need for air became too much he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours.  
“I love you, doll.”  
Wrapping your arms around his lower back you pulled him closer to you.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
